


The Perfect Nightmare

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And violence, Clara is tired, Hopefully I've written the twelfth doctor well, There will be blood sorry, Twelve is grumpy but clever as per usual, Will continue if asked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth doctor and Clara find themselves locked in the hot security room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The TARDIS is lost somewhere in the eerie corridors. But this is not the only problem. Freddy is awake and Freddy doesn't like strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Nightmare

Clara: What are they Doctor? Creatures from another world?

Doctor: Animatronic animals.

Clara: So nothing’s wrong then.

Doctor: Automated cute and cuddly animals that happen to walk about on there own without command, stalking the halls, seeking out the weak, the vulnerable, everything is wrong Clara. 

* 

Clara: Doctor, the cameras, why are they doing that? 

Doctor: It’s them, they’re tampering with the security equipment, trying to frighten us.

Clara: So what do we do? What’s the plan?

Doctor: One of use has to keep monitoring the cameras, the ones still functioning that it, while the other controls the doors and lights.

Clara: So we can do this, simple we can survive this.

Doctor: The only problem is that there’s only so much power to use. Only a limited amount of electricity before the whole system shuts down, lights, cameras, everything. 

Clara: Ah.

Doctor: We need to use the power generator efficiently so we won’t lose power quick, we need to be clever, these creatures know how to beat the system, so we’ll have to stay alert at all times.

Clara: Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the style in which this story is written.  
> It will be changed, maybe.


End file.
